musictale_au_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
G.E.A.R.Z
"That's GEARZ , thank you very much... mrrow ;)" -G.E.A.R.Z's response to a commenter who assumed they were Mettatonhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReswJH-94KI. G.E.A.R.Z (Codename Project 7-5-1-19-26) is a cat-like robot under the ownership of Kitcha Saventhes. They are known to be an entertainer for the Bossatronians of Skystrike. In MusicTale, G.E.A.R.Z replaces Mettaton. Profile Physical Appearance Default G.E.A.R.Z's normal form resembles a silver, robotic cat. Their body parts connected through various nuts and bolts screwed in. This is true for their legs, ears, mouth, and likely their tail as well. G.E.A.R.Z's legs are composed of three joints separating the upper leg, lower leg, and paw. Their ears point upward and are shaped like a curved spike, much like horns. The sides of their face and tail are spiky, resembling tufts of fur. Sharp teeth lines the inside of their mouth and a nose the same color of the rest of their body resides at the top. G.E.A.R.Z's eyes glow a light blue with a dark blue pupil in the center, though this has been shown to change to black scleras and cyan pupils under excitement. EX G.E.A.R.Z's EX form looks identical to Mettaton EX, with the exception of their purple-blue color palette and cat features. Out of these features, the most notable are the light purple and cyan-striped appendages resembling cat ears sprouting from their hair, which itself is short, light purple, and styled as bangs that cover the robot's right eye. In addition, their nose is black and triangular, and their cyan fingers have dark blue claws at their tips. Lastly, the left side of their chest area has a structure resembling a cat's face. Other notable differences include a striped neck, eyebrows resembling a crescendo, and a cyan sixteenth note at the center of their belt. Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses History Background G.E.A.R.Z was Kitty's first creation ever, going by the name of Project 7-1-5-19-26. They served as a housekeeper for her, managing the lab when she was busy with her projects. The Final Reach 1-4 After Sunstar's death in The Final Reach, Kitty sent G.E.A.R.Z to assist Badga, Liliana, Jerome, Mitch, and Venturian in investigation the death of Sunstar, the explosion that happened nearby Alto Alto Village, and the Celestial Necklace. They are seen explaining to Badga their reason for tagging along before getting distracted by an off-screen squirrel. Later, it is mentioned that the duo managed to grab hold of the Celestial Necklace and got away with keeping it because the guards mistook it for a decoy. However, Venturian took the necklace from them upon Xilo's request to take it to King Axaya's throne room. Venturiantails G.E.A.R.Z is completely absent from the series. However, they were set to appear in the cancelled third season. The Final Reach 5:Legend Post Final Reach 5/ Unspecified Time One day, G.E.A.R.Z's systems malfunctioned, and they became disobedient. This, alongside many other mistakes, resulted in Kitty giving up on her job. She then handed over the lab and all of her creations, including G.E.A.R.Z, to Kitcha. They would later become an entertainment robot for Skystrike. Neutral/Pacifist Route True Pacifist Route Genocide Route Relationships Badga G.E.A.R.Z briefly teamed up with Badga under Kitty's orders in second installment to investigate Sunstar's death and the Celestial Necklace. In the only scene where they interact, Badga is seen either confused or curious about G.E.A.R.Z's antics. Kitcha Saventhes Currently, Kitcha owns G.E.A.R.Z, as Kitty gave the scientist the robot for upgrades. G.E.A.R.Z is aware of Kitcha's crushes and will reveal them to Frisk without her consent. They also call Kitcha "Kitchys". Kitty G.E.A.R.Z was originally a housekeeping robot for Kitty, though after an unknown malfunction, they refused to obey her. Eventually, Kitty gave them to Kitcha for upgrades when she gave up her entire lab. Origin G.E.A.R.Z was a character introduced in The Final Reach series, playing as a protagonist in the second parthttp://musictale-au-music.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LightWing22/MusicTale_Info. Trivia References Category:Bossatronians Category:Main Characters